A Night to Remember
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Yaoi. RuHana. Another feeble attempt of mine at humour. What happens when Sakuragi get on Rukawa's bicycle? Mild OOC.


DISCLAIMER: I came up with the plot, so that makes it mine.  
P/S: OOC? Perhaps so.

~

Practice that day was by all means tough. For some reason Akagi Takenori aka Gori was not pleased with something, and consequently he vented his anger towards his poor fellow teammates. He insisted that the training should go on until late evening. No one, of course, dared to rouse his anger by arguing with that order.  
            "What I say, goes!" bellowed Akagi. "Understand!?"  
            "Hai, captain…" This was said with not much enthusiasm, much to Akagi's annoyance.  
            To make a long story short, the time was 9.30 p.m. when the practice finally ended—to the relief of the team.  
            "I want you to be on time for tomorrow's training!" Akagi reminded them gravely. "Adjourned—except you, Sakuragi!"  
            Sakuragi blinked several times. "Ore?"  
            "I want you to practise your shoots. You're a little out of practice."  
            "A genius does not need unnecessary training!"  
            *THUMP!!!* "Do it!"  
            "OK, OK!" Sakuragi retrieved a basketball, mumbling to himself.  
            The rest of the team were utterly thankful they could go off early.  
            "See you tomorrow, Kogure!"  
            "Bye everyone!"  
            "Aya-chan, may I do the honour of walking you home?"  
            Quietly, Rukawa Kaede headed to the showers. He did not join in the goodbyes—simply because he's who he is.  
            Soon the gym was empty, except for Sakuragi still shooting hoops and Rukawa in the showers.  
            Rukawa grabbed his towel and got dressed. He walked out of the showers and saw Sakuragi yelling his throat out to the basketball.  
            "Stupid ball! Why can't you just go into the hoop?" Sakuragi next muttered curses. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rukawa watching him with a weird expression.  
            "What are you looking at, you idiot?" demanded the redhead crossly.  
            "A do'aho doing idiotic things," retorted Rukawa coldly.  
            "Who's the do'aho here!?"   
            "It's obvious, isn't it?"  
            "KORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
            "Hn." Rukawa slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to walk away.  
            "Don't go when I'm talking to you! Stay there!"  
            "I do as I please," said Rukawa as he took his first step.  
            "Damn you!" Sakuragi spontaneously ran in towards Rukawa, wanting so badly to deliver punches to the 'miserable, good for nothing fox'. But he never did punch Rukawa, for he tripped over a stray ball. He fell with an almighty thud.  
            Rukawa turned his neck to see what happened. Sakuragi was lying face down on the floor, and his right foot was twisted.  
            Out of pity, Rukawa approached the redhead. With his left foot, he touched Sakuragi's shoulder.  
            "Get lost, Rukawa," came the reply.  
            Rukawa raised an eyebrow. _Still stubborn…what an idiot…_  
            "The last thing I need is your help. You can laugh at me now…"  
            "I don't laugh, ahou."  
            "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go, unless you want me to beat you up!"  
            _As if you can in your current state. _Rukawa made his way to the door again. However, he paused in his steps as he turned around to look at Sakuragi again.  
            Sakuragi was by then too busy to notice his rival's watchful eyes.  
            Without giving it another thought, he returned to Sakuragi's side. He made an attempt to pull Sakuragi back to his feet.  
            "Ru—Rukawa? What're you doing?" demanded the redhead.  
            "Taking you home." Rukawa placed Sakuragi's right arm around his neck.  
            Sakuragi, however, pulled his hand back. "I said I don't need your help. Now leave me alone."  
            Rukawa eyed his companion acidly. He ignored Sakuragi's words casually. He gripped Sakuragi's wrist, making him understand that he meant business. And he really was determined to have his own way.  
            "I can take care of myself—" objected Sakuragi.  
            "Don't stress your foot, ahou, it'll get worse."  
            "It does not concern you."  
            Rukawa did not answer. He helped Sakuragi to stand up and they staggered now and then as they walked out of the gym. Rukawa motioned his teammate to sit at the passenger seat of his bicycle.  
            "What?" ejaculated Sakuragi in fear. "There's no way am I getting on that bicycle of yours!"  
            "We're not walking home, do'aho."  
            "You can cycle by your—"  
            "Your foot will not heal if you put weight on it too long."  
            Sakuragi bit his lips. Rukawa had a point. Damn.  
            "So get on."  
            Sakuragi, giving up, sat obediently. Rukawa proceeded to his own.  
            "If anything happens to me, Rukawa, I'll make sure you'll pay for it!"  
            Rukawa ignored the warning and began to pedal. Sakuragi, momentarily jerked from behind because of inertia, quickly grabbed on to Rukawa to keep his balance.  
            The bicycle wheeled slowly. It was no easy task carrying two weighty boys.  
  


            **_Three minutes later…  
_**            Sakuragi was beginning to appreciate Rukawa's offer of giving him a ride home. The two freshmen hated each other, and it was news to hear Rukawa offering to do Sakuragi a favour.  
            "Hey, kit—I mean, Rukawa…" murmured Sakuragi. He did not think he should shower Rukawa with insults—not for that night, at least.  
            "Nan de, do'aho?" mumbled the super-rookie.  
            Sakuragi gritted his teeth. "Just because I'm being nice to you do not mean you can be rude towards me!"  
            "I helped you first."  
            _Damn, he's right. Since when did he become an intelligent person? Heck, when did he even start thinking?  
            _"Oi!"  
            Sakuragi was brought back to reality. "Why did you help me?"  
            "You ask me why?"  
            "Are you deaf now, Rukawa?"  
            "Ahou."  
            "Teme!"  
            At that exact moment Rukawa made a sharp turn to the right. Sakuragi had to grab hold on to Rukawa to avoid falling down.  
            "Don't press my stomach, ahou, I can't breath."  
            "Perhaps you prefer my strangling you then? You'll be dead in less than one minute."  
            "You'll be dead before you could try."  
            "Ha, wanna bet?"  
            "…"  
            "Oi, Rukawa! Answer me, damnit!"  
            A sigh. "You want to know why?"  
            "…yes."  
            "I am human too."  
            "Eh?"  
            "I can show sympathy to people when I want to. I do it reservedly."  
            "Why?"  
            "Why what?"  
            "Why hide your feelings in the first place? People around you regard you—like you're a robot or something."  
            "My parents—they're materialistic. I was once like you, zealous in whatever I do. Until…"  
            "Until what?"  
            "Until one day a misfortune befell me. Heartbroken, I cried my heart out. Instead of pacifying me, they chose to insult me. They said to cry is an image of a weakling. It means that you are not brave enough to face the world. It is a humiliation, a disgrace..."  
            Sakuragi kept quiet during Rukawa's reminiscences. "Ano…if you think it's better if you don't continue, then…"  
            "And so I was determined to show them I'm not, as they said, a weakling. I prayed hard, asking God to withdraw my sensitivity from my inner self. I paid a handsome price for it."  
            "So that's why…you became like this…"  
            Rukawa did not answer, though Sakuragi could get what he was thinking of.  
            "Why are you telling me all this?" asked Sakuragi.  
            "What do you mean?"  
            Sakuragi gave a nervous laugh. "You know exactly what I'm trying to say. Why are you suddenly so talkative all of a sudden?"  
            "I envy you."  
            Sakuragi was stunned.  
            "I'm serious. Sure, you don't have intelligence—"  
            "TEME!!!! ORE WA TENSAI!!!!"  
            "—nor do you have any sensibility—"  
            "CHOTTO! You've gone too far!"  
            "—and a failure—"  
            "OI!!!!"  
            "—but at least you are free to show your emotions, sharing them with people around you. They like you for that."  
            "Huh?"  
            "What do I have?" Rukawa snorted in contempt. "Aside from basketball skills and so-called good looks, none."  
            _He's arrogant enough to say he's good-looking…Che!  
            _Rukawa pedalled slower, as if his energy was abandoning him.  
            "I disagree…"  
            "Uh?"  
            "I disagree with what you said earlier, Rukawa. You have more than two good qualities in you."  
            "Like what?"  
            "Now that you proved it to me, I'd say you have a kind heart. Well, a kind heart for a cold person, anyway. That's not an insult, in case you misunderstood. The last thing I expected was for this night to come, with you aiding me and sending me home on your bike."  
            "Thanks, Sakuragi."  
            Dazedly, Sakuragi asked, "For what?"  
            "For complimenting me honestly…"  
            Sakuragi smiled in response. "Don't mention it. When you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. That is, if you want to…"  
            "I will."  
            Sakuragi nodded in approval. "Say, answer me…Why are you telling me all this? Aren't I your sworn enemy?"  
            "Are we? You think so?"  
            "Hell, yeah. You know I hate you immensely, and yet you still are willing to talk to me about such...deep a matter."  
            Rukawa did not reply. _Why? Why am I revealing my private thoughts to him?_  
            "Hey, are you still awake?"  
            "Duh."  
            "Good. I don't want to be on this bike if you've stopped pedalling."  
            Rukawa gave a slight nod. "I don't know."  
            "You don't know why you're discussing your private life with me, you mean?"  
            "Aa."  
            "Perhaps it's because you finally see the tensai is more superior than you are?"  
            Rukawa snorted, not out of annoyance. "In your dreams."  
            Sakuragi laughed, the pain of his injured foot passed completely from his mind. "Why then?"  
            "I don't know."  
            Sakuragi nodded. "It's OK. We don't need a reason for everything we do—at least, I think so. So when you think you got the answer, tell me, ne, Rukawa?"  
            No respond.  
            "Rukawa?"  
            This time, a snore was heard.  
            "AH!!! NO!!!" ejaculated Sakuragi in fear. "RUKAWA! WAKE UP, you useless—" He shook Rukawa forcefully, but Rukawa was still asleep.  
            Sakuragi panicked. Before he could reach for the bars, the bicycle came to a steep slope.  
            "I was afraid it'll come to this…" murmured Sakuragi as the bicycle zoomed down the sheer road. Sakuragi felt nauseous, his face was green. He was never a regular on roller coasters, anyway.  
            "RUKAWA!!! Wake up if you know what's good for you!!" He yelled in Rukawa's ears. "We're gonna die!!!"            Rukawa kept motionless. Sakuragi was in a way assaulting the shorter boy, clutching him like there was no tomorrow. Sakuragi brought his face closer, until he was sinking his face into Rukawa's back. His arms chained Rukawa's waist ever so tightly.  
            "You're going to get it from me!" warned Sakuragi, his eyes closed, his mouth wide open. He could almost feel the bicycle was soaring off the road. He screamed.  
            The bicycle, miraculously, came to the bottom of the slope. It bounced of once or twice, but the two boys were unharmed. Sakuragi felt like his heart had stopped beating.  
            "Oi!"  
            "Huh?" stammered Sakuragi.  
            "Why are you hugging me?"  
            Sakuragi, blushing crimson, flung his arms apart and straightened. "Don't you ever do that again!!"  
            Rukawa, with one hand, removed the earphone from his ear. "What?"  
            Sakuragi, enraged, snatched Rukawa's discman from his pocket. "You fell asleep! I was nearly killed!"  
            "Scared?"  
            "Of course I was! Anyone would be if they ever ride on your bike!"  
            "Hn."  
            "In the meantime, I'll hold on to this. This thing is putting you to sleep. You can go kill yourself after I'm safely home."  
  


            **_Two minutes later…  
_**            "Hey, what song do you listen to, anyway?" asked Sakuragi, scrutinizing Rukawa's discman out of sheer boredom. "I wonder what song could possibly send you to slumber land?"  
            "Classics."  
            "Hah? Are you kidding me? Man, you don't have taste."  
            Snorting, "Of course I do."  
            Sakuragi placed the earphones into his ears. After approximately five seconds, he tugged them off with a disgusted face. "By Bird Heaven, yuck."  
            "It's Beethoven, ahou, not Bird Heaven." Rukawa's voice, though trembling as if curbing chuckles, was still menacing.  
            "Yeah, yeah, they sound the same so it doesn't matter." Sakuragi stuffed the discman into Rukawa's bag. "Why don't you listen to something else? Do you listen to techno?"  
            "No."  
            "R&B?"  
            Rukawa shook his head.  
            "Pop?"  
            "Once in a blue moon."  
            "You only listen to classics?"  
            "Hai."  
            "You sure have no life. Have you ever been to cinemas?"  
            "I don't watch movies."  
            "So you're only interested with something that is related to basketball?"  
            "Hn."  
            "You should try going out often."  
            Rukawa, frustrated, turned his face to look at Sakuragi directly. There were blue flames in his usually cold eyes. "Yurusei! I know what I'm doing!"  
            Sakuragi yelped, his brown eyes broadened in utter fear. "No you don't! Keep your eyes on the road, for crying out loud! We're going to hit a lamppost!"  
            Too late. The bicycle knocked the lamppost, sending the two boys rocketing high into the dark sky.  
  


            **_Three minutes and fifteen seconds later…  
            _**Rukawa's bicycle was in a pitiful state. The front wheel was no longer in perfect circle, but was crooked. Several spokes were broken, and the tyre was rather flat.  
            Sakuragi frowned. "This would not have happened should you followed my instruction!"  
            "Che! You keep your remarks to yourself."  
            "You sure are egoistic."  
            "Tell that to yourself."  
            Sakuragi sensed something cold grazing his cheek. He held out his palm, and saw a drop of snow. "Hey, Rukawa, it's snowing. And we're still miles away."  
            "Where do you stay?"  
            Sakuragi informed him of his address.  
            "That's quiet far."  
            "Aa. It looks like it's really coming in—the snow, I mean."  
            "Hn."  
            Sakuragi sneezed.  
            "Gross," mumbled Rukawa.  
            "Gomen…it's just that I can't stand the cold. Maybe I'll catch cold tomorrow…"  
            "Take my jacket from my bag."  
            "No thanks."  
            "Do it, ahou! You'll fall ill if you don't warm yourself up."  
            Reaching out for Rukawa's bag, Sakuragi looked for the jacket Rukawa had indicated. "There's no jacket inside here."  
            "I must have left it in my locker." Rukawa stopped his bicycle. Taking off the top school uniform he was wearing, he handed it over to Sakuragi.  
            "I can't take that," refused Sakuragi. "You—"  
            "It's not like I'm not wearing anything. I still have my t-shirt on." Rukawa thrust his uniform into Sakuragi's face. "Wear it, or I'll leave you here."  
            The redhead had to accept the offer. He got into Rukawa's uniform. "Thanks. You did so much for me tonight."  
            Rukawa resumed pedalling. Suddenly he felt something heavy on his back.  
            Sakuragi had placed his head on Rukawa's back for support. He fell asleep.  
            Rukawa's face softened as he sensed Sakuragi's warmness enveloping him. He did not mind Sakuragi's saliva wetting his back in the least.  
  


            **_Fifty seconds and thirty-five milliseconds later…  
            _**Rukawa stopped at front gate. Sakuragi woke up.  
            "We've arrived?" he asked, his nose somewhat wet. He sneezed, and saw the house in front of him. "This is not—"  
            "This is my place." Rukawa, getting off his bicycle, unlocked his gate. "The snow's getting thicker and thicker. It'll be impossible to cycle all the way to your house tonight."  
            "Right…" Sakuragi dismounted and pushed Rukawa's bicycle into the compound. He could tell Rukawa's eyes were watching him closely. "Anything wrong?"  
            "Your foot…" murmured Rukawa.  
            Sakuragi looked down at his foot. He moved it several times. "The pain's gone."  
            Rukawa stooped to examine nearer. "Get inside the house."  
            "Eh? But I could walk now…"  
            Rukawa pushed Sakuragi's hands away from his bicycle. "Just go. It hasn't healed completely. Besides, the weather's too frosty for you. Get inside the house—here's the key."  
            In less than one minute Sakuragi found himself in the living room. Rukawa parked his tandem in his shed and joined his fellow basketball teammate. He lit the fireplace. He could see his companion shivering from head to toe.  
            "Would you like something hot to drink?" he suggested.  
            Sakuragi shook his head.  
            "Never mind. I'll prepare a cup of hot chocolate for you." Rukawa retired to the kitchen. Sakuragi could hear Rukawa pouring hot water into a mug, mixing it with chocolate powder.  
            Sakuragi wriggled his frozen toes. He braced himself, his eyes watching the fire burning the woods. For some reason his perception towards his archrival changed before he himself was aware of the fact. Amazing, how his hatred towards Rukawa had vanished, wiped out of existence. He saw Rukawa in a new light.  
            Rukawa reappeared with Sakuragi's drink. The steaming hot chocolate was tempting enough that Sakuragi accepted it graciously.  
            As Sakuragi sipped his drink, Rukawa kept a close look at him with one eye.  
            "You've got a nice house," murmured Sakuragi.  
            Rukawa looked at him, and to the redhead's surprise, left his seat and went upstairs. The next moment, however, he was back, a folded blanket in his hands. He dropped it on Sakuragi before going back to his own drink.  
            "Uh, thanks…"  
            Rukawa nodded.  
            "By the way, do you live alone?"  
            Another nod. "My parents only come back once in every six months."  
            "Where're they?"  
            Shrugging, "I don't know. I don't even bother."  
            "Why? You should, I mean, you are their son…"  
            "They don't treat me like one."  
            Sakuragi wrinkled his forehead. "You should be thankful."  
            Rukawa's mug was halfway to his lips. "Excuse me?"  
            "At least you have them as your parents. You don't realize how much you love them until they're gone…"  
            "You mean…" Rukawa trailed off.  
            Sakuragi smiled, not a happy one, but to convey his sadness. "Aa. My parents passed away."  
            Rukawa was hesitant. He was unsure how he should react. "I'm sorry."  
            "Don't be!" Sakuragi forced a chuckle, but his companion was certain Sakuragi was still depressed.  
            "…Cry if you want to…" said Rukawa.  
            In a flash Sakuragi had left his seat, and was crying on Rukawa's laps. Rukawa, caught off guard, was momentarily paralysed. "Sa-Sakuragi?" stammered the raven-haired player.  
            "It's all my fault!" said Sakuragi, in between sobs. "I came home late—and my dad was suffering from heart attack—I sent him to the hospital—but they could do nothing—he died because of me…"  
            Rukawa, with a tentative hand, stroked Sakuragi's back. "Let it out…don't keep it inside…"  
            "You have no idea how hard and miserable my life is…"  
            Rukawa held Sakuragi's face, close to his own. "Look at me…it's not your fault."  
            "But…"  
            Rukawa could no longer gaze at Sakuragi without hiding his emotions. He pulled him closer for an embrace. "Do you still want to cry?"  
            Sakuragi shook his head, although tears were flowing uncontrollably.  
            "So…are you OK now?"  
            "I…I think so."  
            Rukawa made an attempt to break free from the embrace, but Sakuragi held him firmly in place.  
            "I don't want to let go."  
            "Then don't."  
            "Thanks. You've done so much for me—and I thought you hated me so much…and with all you've done for me…"  
            "I…I don't hate you."  
            Sakuragi pulled back, his expression was that of horror. His mouth quivered.  
            "Sakuragi?"  
            Sakuragi turned away. "I…I have to go…" He made an attempt to run at the door, but Rukawa was quick to react. He got there before Sakuragi did.  
            "Let me pass, you dumb fox! I can't stay here any longer, you hear!"  
            "No."  
            Sakuragi pushed him aside, but before the redhead could pull the door open, Rukawa gripped his companion's wrists. Rukawa's strong clutch kept him in place, that Sakuragi could only stare into his eyes. Sakuragi could not help but to notice how…beautiful…the blue orbs were… Sakuragi reluctantly tore his gaze away. His heart was beating faster than ever, his face was blushing madly.  
            Finally Rukawa loosened his hold. "Fine. If you want to leave, then just go." He returned to his seat and stared at the fireplace.  
            Sakuragi, undecided, stepped out and closed the door behind him. With heavy steps he walked out of the gate, his foot was getting more and more agonizing with every step he took. So did his heart.  
  
            Rukawa buried his face in his hands. For the first time after a long moment in time, tears were wetting his eyes. He stared at his hands, perplexed to see them wet. His fingers outlined his cheeks, moving upwards until finally touching his eyes.  
            "I…I'm crying…" he murmured blankly. "Stupid Kaede!" He got up and darted towards the door. Once he flung the door open, he saw red. Red hair, to be precise.  
            Sakuragi sucked his breath. "Oh my God! Rukawa! What happened? I…I'm really sorry…!" His hand tried to wipe his tears away, but Rukawa took a step back. "You…you're crying…"  
            Rukawa immediately wiped his wet eyes and equally wet cheeks.  
            "Ano…I didn't know…you'd be crying…if I had known, I would've stayed…"  
            Tears were returning to Rukawa's eyes. This time, he did not bother to hide them.  
            Sakuragi wiped his tears. "Rukawa…Why are you crying?"  
            Rukawa could not answer, but he threw himself on Sakuragi. "You…left…then you came back…"  
            "I…I realized I couldn't leave you alone…that's why…" Sakuragi nervously laughed. "I have never felt this way before…"  
            "Ne…Neither do I…"  
            "But…I know one thing…I can't bear to see you alone…and I can't accept my not being there for you…if you get what I mean…"  
            Rukawa nodded. "This is what love means…"  
            "So this is how true love feels…"  
            "Hold me, Sakuragi…hold me like you have never held anyone in your arms before…"  
            Sakuragi obeyed willingly. "I won't…I'll stay with you tonight."  
            "Not only tonight…"  
            "Kaede…I'll stay with you till the end of time. Aishiteru."  
            "I love you too, Hanamichi…Can we stay like this? It feels—warm"  
            "Whatever you say, Kaede, whatever you say." Sakuragi shut his eyes, cherishing the embrace they were sharing. "Thank you…for everything…"  
            Rukawa nodded, his nose grazing Sakuragi's neck. "Thank you, Hana, for showing me what life means…I was beginning to lose hope…thank you for teaching me how to live my life…"  
            The two lovebirds remained in their position until the next morning, their fire of love burning brighter than the fire in the fireplace.

~

Author's Notes:A fic I wrote in twenty minutes. Please leave me a review, onegai shimasu!


End file.
